


Never leave your girlfriend alone with a Prince

by Mmfox67



Series: Just Saiyjin [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sexy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmfox67/pseuds/Mmfox67
Summary: After a brutal battle on Namek Bulma finds herself with a house guest who runs at the very sight of her. Will her home remain a cold battlefield or will they be able to come to an understanding.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Just Saiyjin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700824
Kudos: 32





	Never leave your girlfriend alone with a Prince

Vegeta growled as he felt the woman approach. His distaste for her was ever growing by the day.  
“Oh hey! I figured you would be training or something. It’s nice to see you out and about.” Bulma cheered as soon as Vegeta entered her line of view.  
Shit. Vegeta tried to ignore her quickly turning back down the hallway he had come from. It wasn’t like she would follow him through the house trying to get him to respond.  
“I was just trying to be nice you moody jerk!” Bulma shouted after him.  
Loud overbearing bitch. Vegeta thought to himself. Sure he could probably be nicer to her, but she just got under his skin and he was far too uncomfortable around her to be nice. Her behavior, and the behavior of all of these people on this planet took him off guard. Despite the fact that he had been their enemy a mere months before they all seemed to accept that he was here now and harbored very little hostility towards him. Except for Bulma’s boyfriend. Yamcha had to be the most annoying person Vegeta had ever met. He talked too much and was full of himself. He was extremely weak but acted like he was better than everyone else. Vegeta would have loved to knock the man down a few pegs but he was always accompanied by Bulma and Vegeta couldn’t stand to be around her for long enough to speak his piece.  
Vegeta tried to focus solely on his training, no distractions. He had to become a super Saiyjin before the androids appeared. Vegeta had no doubt that Kakarot was training as well, thus widening the gap that was already between them. Vegeta should have been the one to become a super Saiyjin first. He was royalty, he was Prince Vegeta. He had been training far longer than that low class scum. He had invested his entire life into becoming a super Saiyjin only to have Kakarot become one first right before his eyes. He simply had to fulfill his heritage, nothing he had done up to this point had a reason if he did not. 

Vegeta had spent most of his week locked in the Gravity Chamber only coming out to demand food and return.  
“I need something to eat.” Vegeta growled as he approached Bulma’s mother.  
“Oh of course dear! You’ve been training so hard I’m sure you’re hungry.” She was a nice woman, far less abrasive than Bulma and she didn’t seemed bothered by his foul temper. She treated him like a child and simply provided for him when he asked.  
“Here you go dear.” Panchy quickly made him some food before handing it over with a smile and heading off to find her husband and take him food as well.  
“Hey, you don’t have to be bothering my mom all the time.” Bulma offered as she watched the scene play out.  
“It is her home. I will not eat her food without permission.” Vegeta growled. He hadn’t known that Bulma was there or he wouldn’t have come in the first place. And now he had been forced to speak to her.  
“I can make you food, or you can make it yourself you’re grown.” Bulma pointed out.  
“I don’t need anything from you.” Vegeta shot back snidely before taking his plate of food and heading out of the room.  
“Fine, be that way.” Bulma muttered as Vegeta walked away from her.  
“Hey Bulma.” A voice rang out from behind her.  
“Oh hey Yamcha, what’s up?” Bulma asked a little bit dejected, but Yamcha per usual didn’t care to notice.  
“There is this really cool movie out wanna go watch it?” Yamcha asked super excited.  
“Let me guess, I’m paying?” Bulma asked.  
“Yeah, I’m kinda broke right now. I paid the tournament entry fee, and I was sure I was gonna win but I didn’t even make it into third place. Do you think you could?” Yamcha laughed awkwardly.  
“Yeah I guess, let’s go.” Bulma really didn’t want to, but she needed to get her mind off of Vegeta.  
“Oh also, I used my rent money to enter, do you think maybe you could help me out?” Yamcha asked rubbing the back of his head.  
“Yeah ok.” Bulma grumbled, wondering if any of it was really worth anything at this point.

Vegeta had walked away, but he hadn’t gone far, once around the corner he had heard the human approach. For some reason he stopped to listen. The conversation left him feeling a small amount of sympathy for the woman. Perhaps he had never heard her tone sound so disappointed. At first guilt built in his stomach, but after fighting it down he began to feel anger towards Yamcha. He hadn’t even recognized Bulma’s feelings, he had just shoved them to the side for a movie. Even in Saiyjin culture women were to be treasured. Perhaps because there had always been fewer of them, and lucky were those who found themselves a mate. 

The movie hadn’t been good at all, but Yamcha had been droning on about how great it was before they had even left the movie theater. All before leading her to an atm so she could give him money for rent.  
“Yeah I’ll see ya later.” Bulma muttered waving Yamcha away and heading into her house.  
Bulma couldn’t see him, but she could feel Vegeta’s presence as soon as she walked in the door. It was intense. She wasn’t able to feel power as Goku the other fighters could. But she was sure this wasn’t even the same thing. No this was the shadow Vegeta cast simply by existing. But why was she so aware of him, and why was his presence so strong? Bulma walked into the living room and was not at all surprised to find Vegeta. Energy seemed to be radiating from him. When Bulma entered the room he snapped his gaze upon her before getting up and Bulma alone once again.  
“I don’t think I will ever understand that man.” Bulma muttered before sitting where he had been previously.  
Bulma removed her shoes and took off her socks. Her feet hurt from all the walking she had done today. Yamcha had said he was taking her out on a date, it had really just been walking around town as he spent the money she had given him for rent on useless things. It had ended with him asking for more and promising to pay her back. They both knew he wouldn’t but it was the quickest way to appease his whiny attitude. If she had said no he would have complained all the way back to her house. Bulma relaxed back into the couch and stared out the window in front of her towards the front lawn. She watched Yamcha leave and was glad when he was gone.

Weakling, Vegeta berated himself. He was getting weak, maybe not physically but emotionally. It was clouding his judgment and interfering with his training. His mind was never in it, his thoughts were never clear. Vegeta had never thought another person could have this much power over him. He didn’t like it. He wanted to be rid of it. He could never become stronger if he was distracted. 

“Oh Bulma!” Her father exclaimed as soon as she entered the house. “Good you’re back! That must mean the living room is free again!”  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at her mother as her father cheerfully entered the living room. What for she wasn’t sure it wasn’t like her father was in the living room often. He spent more time in the lab than anywhere else.  
“Uh? What’s that about?” Bulma asked.  
“Oh you know!” Her mother giggled. “He’s just talking about Vegeta of course sweetheart.”  
“Well that’s not any less cryptic.” Bulma muttered as her mother waved her away and followed her father into the living room.

It only took a couple of outings for Bulma to catch him in the act. Sure enough every time she came home from going out Vegeta was in the living room. She found herself oddly comfortable with the fact and it took her off guard. A mass murderer literally waiting for to come home and yet she had no fear of the man inside. Surely she was going crazy.  
“You’ve been watching me!” Bulma exclaimed cornering him on the couch.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Vegeta scoffed standing and crossing his arms.  
“Yes you do.” Bulma growled. “You’ve been watching for me to come home.”  
“You are deluded, stop being so full of yourself.” Vegeta said defensively before heading out of the living room.  
“Oh yeah? Then why do you sit there?” Bulma countered stepping in front of him to stop him from leaving.  
Vegeta pushed her out of the way with very little effort before walking around her. “It’s a nice view is all.” He muttered before disappearing down the hallway.

“I’m just saying next time, maybe not a red dress it really contrasted with my suit. You should talk to me before you make wardrobe decisions when we go out.” Yamcha said crossing his arms.  
“Goodnight Yamcha.” Bulma muttered before closing the door in his face.  
A dinner party, where the theme was literally red and still she had managed to dress wrong? Not only that her dress was straight off the runway and Yamcha looked like he had pulled his suit off of a dime store shelf. She didn’t know how much more of Yamcha she could handle before she blew up on him. Bulma headed through the house and wasn’t at all surprised to see Vegeta on the couch in the living room, but it bothered her that he wouldn’t admit that he was watching her. It wasn’t that big of a deal but she really wanted to know why.  
“How’s the view?” Bulma asked tartly. At this point she was sure he enjoyed watching Yamcha make a fool out of her. But he ignored her and quickly vacated the couch to walk around her. Bulma let out an exasperated sigh that stopped him when he was only a few feet out of the living room.  
“Red.” Vegeta started, actually saying something to her. “It looks good on you.”  
With those words he left Bulma staring after him. Had he just complimented her? Bulma wasn’t sure how to respond so she let him walk away as she got stuck in her thoughts. He had just complimented her. Bulma sunk into the couch and stared out the window thinking. She knew it was impossible but still let her mind run wild with the possibilities. Perhaps he actually didn’t mind her as much as he let on. He probably just felt bad for the way Yamcha treated her. He had never seemed like a nice guy, but he could have been trying to make her feel better. Bulma groaned and laid on the couch, all this thinking hurt. She had always liked Yamcha because he was a simple creature, he didn’t require a lot of effort. But she was no longer getting anything from him. She felt more like his bank than his girlfriend.

“Leave.” Vegeta growled at the other man.  
“Where’s Bulma?” Yamcha asked trying to look around him into the house.  
“She is asleep. So leave.” Vegeta demanded.  
“But Bulma and I had plans.” Yamcha announced.  
“If she wanted to go she would have set an alarm or something. Obviously these plans aren’t important. Leave.” Vegeta demanded once more.  
“I can go wake her up.” Yamcha insisted attempting to push his way past Vegeta.  
Vegeta wasn’t having any of it though. Bulma’s parents were out for the day and, even though they seemed to be the kindest people ever, they didn’t like Yamcha much either. That much he had managed to gather. So Vegeta wasn’t really worried about upsetting anyone. He couldn’t hold his opinion in any longer. Any time Bulma left with him she came back with the light in her eyes drained, and for some reason that bothered Vegeta. Vegeta was too quick for Yamcha to register the fist that landed in his stomach sending Yamcha flying back. Yamcha curled into a ball groaning in pain.  
“What the hell man.” Yamcha growled.  
“I said, leave. And if I were you I wouldn’t come back.” Vegeta answered before closing the door. He knew the man wouldn’t come back for more so he walked into the living room to watch Yamcha leave.  
Vegeta couldn’t sit because Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, so that left him to standing in the window glaring into Yamcha before he turned his tail and left. Vegeta wasn’t sure why but Yamcha complaining about her outfit the night before had been the last straw for him. Once the man was off the property Vegeta turned his attention to the sleeping woman on the couch. She was still in the outfit, every part of the dress clung to her slender figure leaving very little to the imagination. But the little that was left seemed to burn a hole into him. His body longed for something more. Vegeta walked up to her and kneeled down to better examine her sleeping face. She looked innocent and almost childish. Looking at her like this it was hard to imagine her being as brash and manner less as she was. She looked fragile but she was indeed fierce. Vegeta softly cupped her cheek brushing it with the pad of his thumb. Bulma was indeed the nicest thing he had seen in all of his travels across the universe, and he was sure in this moment that there was no view better than her.  
A piercing ring broke the peace causing Vegeta to quickly recoil. His gaze shot around for a moment before he noticed a light coming from Bulma’s phone. The noise was sure to wake her. In a fluid movement Vegeta stood and left the room. He couldn’t allow Bulma to see him watching her. He had avoided it last time, but if she caught him looking at her while she was sleeping she wouldn’t believe any of his lies. But he didn’t make it far before he stopped to listen to her answer the phone.  
Bulma had heard the doorbell ring and laid on the couch for a moment contemplating on whether to answer or not. She had just talked herself into it when she had heard the door open, and the argument that ensued. She lay still waiting for it all to pass, she wanted to berate Vegeta for assaulting Yamcha but she was also very glad that Vegeta had gotten him to leave. Bulma watched as Vegeta stared out the window but was quick to feint sleep when Vegeta turned back to her. She could feel his eyes on her, and it took all the self-control she had not to flinch away from his hand and give herself away. But his touch was softer than she had expected and it sent her heart racing. When he pulled away it felt too soon and Bulma longed for him to come back. But the shrill ring of her cellphone snapped her out of that state. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly before looking around. Vegeta wasn’t in the room, she must have been imagining his presence. Bulma groaned and answered her phone.  
“Hello Yamcha.” Bulma answered leaning back into the couch.  
Yamcha responded by frantically recounting Vegeta’s assault with insane bravado. Bulma played it off as though she wasn’t aware of the actual situation but Yamcha chose to retell it with Ki blasts and an insane hospital bill that was suspiciously the same amount as the rent money she had given him.  
“So you’re telling me Vegeta attacked you and you had to use your rent money for the doctor?” Bulma asked, knowing it wasn’t true. “Ok what’s the name of the hospital? I’ll see what I can do.”  
With that statement Yamcha profusely denied her stating that he didn’t need any help he was just worried about her safety since she was housing a mad man. 

“He’s not worth your time.” Vegeta growled.  
“You don’t know anything about me, or my relationship. So stay out of it.” Bulma defended. She knew Yamcha wasn’t worth her time, but she didn’t need Vegeta reminding her especially not with the mixed signals he threw at her daily.  
“Fine.” Vegeta snapped before turning his back to her.  
Though his back was to her, Vegeta didn’t leave as he usually would. He couldn’t find it in himself to walk away. He didn’t want to stay out of it no matter how much she urged him to. He wanted to stick himself right in the middle of it and end it. He didn’t like seeing Bulma with that beta male. She was far too much more than that. She was better than Yamcha and he didn’t deserve her.  
And you think you do? A voice in his head questioned him. He assaulted himself with memories of who he had been before he had come to this planet. He had been merciless, and the blood of thousands of innocent beings stained his hands. Yamcha might be annoying, but Vegeta was a much worse person. He would be no better for Bulma, no matter how bad he wanted her. Vegeta had killed people she had held dear and there was no asking forgiveness from that. The reminder of his deeds forced him out of the room in a much more aggressive fashion than usual. But he had to flee far away from the twisted desire that burned at his heels. Each step was more difficult to take when all he wanted to do was return and force her to accept him.  
Halfway down the hallway he lost the battle with himself. Vegeta turned and headed back towards the living room and back towards Bulma. He had tried to stay away but he simply couldn’t anymore. Everything that was inside of him burned to go back to her and show her exactly what she deserved.  
“What do you want?” Bulma groaned as Vegeta re-entered the room, oblivious to the heat that was coming off of him as he approached her. He didn’t stop when he drew near instead he closed all space between them, backing her into the wall.  
“I’m done being passive.” Vegeta growled back to her before he covered her lips with his muting any response she may have.  
Bulma placed her hands on his chest, at first it was an attempt to push him away but when her hands made contact with his clothes she unconsciously balled the fabric in her fists and pulled him closer. Instead of pulling away and spitting back biting words about consent she found herself melting beneath his soft lips and adamantly participating in the moment.  
Vegeta ended the kiss before quickly backing away to narrowly avoid the slap Bulma threw his way. Vegeta couldn’t resist grinning at her expression which was a mix between anger and confusion.  
“How dare you.” Bulma growled, not entirely sure what offended her more the fact that he had kissed her or the fact that he had stopped.  
“Don’t worry.” Vegeta responded in a low voice as he gripped her face in his strong hands. “I’m far from done.” 

This time there wasn’t a thought of resistance crossing Bulma’s mind. His words caused anticipation to fill her instead. She didn’t have to wait for long. Within seconds their lips met again. But this kiss was different. While the last kiss had felt like a bolt of lightning leaving her shocked and off balance, this kiss was warm like a fire on a late winter night. It warmed her slowly down to the very core of her being. But just when she expected Vegeta to break the kiss he deepened it, his tongue slowly parting her lips taking her breath away.  
Bulma’s knees grew weak from the heat of his body, making it almost impossible to stand. Vegeta took on her weight with ease, running his hands down her thighs to her knees and wrapping them around his waist. Vegeta wrapped one arm around her waist as he used the other to pull her dress over her head and toss it on the floor next to them, breaking the kiss for the first time.  
“Red here too huh?” Vegeta asked as he took one of her lace clad breasts into his hand.  
“Yeah? Ah! W-what’s your point?” Bulma asked stifling a moan as he began to knead her breast.  
“Mm. Like I said earlier red looks good on you.” Vegeta muttered before he buried his face in her neck and kissed his way down to her collar bone.  
Bulma had probably been lost when he kissed her but each touch pulled her further away from herself and closer to the storm that was Vegeta. Up until now everything about him had left her confused and frustrated, but in this moment all she wanted was more of him. More of his lips on her skin, more of his hands sliding along her skin. She felt as though every one of her nerves were firing at once. She knew where this was leading, and chose not to think too deeply about the possible consequences of the act instead she wanted to enjoy it.  
“Not here.” Bulma moaned as he nibbled at her neck.  
“Mmm.” Vegeta nodded against her before adjusting his grip on her and carrying her across the house to her bedroom.  
This was all new to him. Scorn to admit it but Vegeta hadn’t ever had time for women or sex in his lifetime. He had spent most of it in servitude to Frieza and all women of his race were dead. Most other races weren’t very pretty to look at and he wasn’t desperate. But something about Bulma made him desperate. He wasn’t sure if it was because humans so closely resembled Saiyjin, or if it was something else entirely. But Frieza was dead and now his life had changed forever.  
Vegeta stared down at Bulma, sprawled on the bed where he had tossed her shortly after entering the room. She was a vision her pale skin contrasting greatly with the blue crown atop her head and the thin red silk of her undergarments. Vegeta ran his hand down her body hesitating over the cloth that covered her. He wanted to see what was beneath it. With a quick tug Vegeta ripped the fabric from her hips and tossed it away. It was pretty but he knew what had been hiding under it was bound to be much better.  
Vegeta slipped a finger between her lips and began to spread her moisture around. He could feel her responding to each soft stroke of his finger. Vegeta leaned down and kissed a trail down her stomach stopping right before her lips. Their eyes met for a second before he continued down and tasted her for the first time.  
The feeling of his tongue sent shivers through Bulma. Vegeta slid one finger inside her and felt around until Bulma began to moan and tighten around his finger. He slowly added a second one and began to thrust. The combination of his fingers, his tongue, and all the pent up frustration within her led Bulma to the edge. Bulma moaned as pleasure pulsed through her leaving her feeling weak and content.  
Vegeta pulled away and looked down at her.  
“Wait you’re stopping?” Bulma asked shocked.  
“What was that not enough for you?” Vegeta asked tensely. If that wasn’t a woman climaxing then he didn’t know what was. But he really didn’t know.  
“Well I mean yeah. But what about you?”  
“I don’t know what to do.” Vegeta admitted hovering over her.  
“Oh my god is this your first time?” Bulma chuckled.  
“Is that really necessary information right now?” Vegeta growled.  
“No. But maybe you should let me take the lead.” Bulma answered softly urging him to lie down.  
Vegeta complied allowing Bulma to take control of the situation. Bulma smiled down at him as she straddled his waist and slowly slid herself onto him. The tightness surrounding him elicited a moan from Vegeta. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before and he couldn’t help but wonder if all sex felt this good. Bulma began to rock her hips slowly releasing him before sliding back down and taking him deeper than before. Vegeta gripped her hips as he began thrusting into her from below. Seeing her bouncing on top of him, and the feeling of her squeezing him brought Vegeta to the edge much faster than he was expecting. But it was Bulma moaning and tightening around him, just as she had tightened around his fingers that finally did him in. He wrapped an arm around her hip before pushing her down onto the bed pounding a few times into her before pushing himself as deep as he could go and cumming.  
“Shit.” Vegeta groaned as his fingers dug into her hips.  
He wasn’t expecting it to be this violent or to leave him so drained. Vegeta didn’t want to remove himself from her but did ever so slowly before taking a seat on the corner of the bed. Neither of them spoke for a minute each soaking in the reality of what had just happened. It was easy to justify in the moment but there was more that came with it. Where would their relationship go from here?  
A cold knot twisted in Vegeta’s stomach as he ran it through his mind. He felt as though he was no good for her, as if he had devalued her by touching her. The thought made him cringe. In his eyes she was the perfect woman, and yet she had let him be with her.  
“I have to go.” Vegeta muttered before booking it out of the room.

He avoided her for the rest of the day. Bulma wasn’t sure if he was regretting his choice but it made her question hers. When night came she found it impossible to sleep. Her room still smelled like him. Though she didn’t mind it too much every time it hit her it brought her back to what they had done only hours before and left her too hot to even think about sleeping.  
Hoping the cool night air would be a cure Bulma made her way out to the back lawn and watched the sky for a little bit. The peace gave her a chance to think. She had to end things with Yamcha. Although she didn’t want to hurt him she had cheated on him, and she really didn’t love him. So perhaps the infidelity was just her excuse to rationalize it. But nothing in her head seemed rational now. Her mind was a mess and she couldn’t focus.  
Bulma groaned and laid back on the grass before closing her eyes and wrestling with her thoughts for a while. She wasn’t sure what to do. Vegeta had left so quickly after the fact that she was unsure if he wanted anything more, or had any feelings for her beyond lust. She truly hoped so because her heart was already lost to the dark prince.  
“Hey.” A voice interrupted her thoughts and she felt something soft land on her face.  
Bulma’s eyes shot open as she shoved the object away and looked up at Vegeta. She glared at him before sitting up and noticing the item she had shoved aside. It was a blanket.  
“It’s cold out here.” Vegeta pointed out. “You don’t want to catch a cold.”  
“Oh…” Bulma muttered softly. “Thanks.”  
“Mhm.” Vegeta responded before seating himself next to her.  
They both remained silent as they stared up into the sky. Both of them had ventured through those blinding lights to faraway places, both with very different end goals. Yet they ended up in the same place, at the same time staring at the stars together in a moment of peace. Vegeta relished in the cool night breeze wondering how long it had been since he had spent an evening like this. Had he ever? His father had planned for him to free their people from Frieza since birth. He had been training rigorously since he could remember and a lot of that had been on ships or on barren wastelands picked dry by the Frieza force. He was unsure if he had ever really relaxed until this moment.  
His gaze shifted from the sky to the woman next to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was the source of his peace. It seemed farfetched but in the moonlight she looked like a beacon of peace and purity. Purity…something he felt as though he had never had. Vegeta wanted to grasp on to this feeling and never let it melt away. But like ice in the summer it melted within seconds as he reminded himself that he would do nothing but destroy all of that if he tried to hold on to it. There was no good in him.  
“Hey.” Bulma said catching his gaze. “You cold?”  
Vegeta shrugged, he had been in a lot colder places than this front lawn. And something about seeing her wrapped up in the blanket he’d been using for weeks made him warm.  
“I’ll share.” Bulma offered with a soft smile.  
“Sure. I’ll take you up on that offer.” Vegeta said softly pulling her into his lap and the blanket over them. “But it’s easier to share this way.”  
He held her close as night faded and the sun rose. 

Vegeta had battled with himself for a few days. His desires versus what was actually rational. It left him on edge and the last thing he wanted to see was walking across the lawn. He wasn’t sure if he had the patience to hold back today.  
“I thought I told you not to come back.” Vegeta growled swinging open the door before Yamcha had a chance to knock. Vegeta had hoped the first warning would be enough, and it had seemed so for a minute. Yamcha had not appeared in almost a week since the incident. But now here he was to piss Vegeta off.  
“I’m here to see Bulma.” Yamcha retorted. “And besides this is her house not yours you have no say.”  
Yamcha’s words did not seem to sway Vegeta who simply stood in the doorway blocking Yamcha from entering. While Vegeta was shorter and had a smaller frame than Yamcha, he radiated with enough strength to make Yamcha take a step back.  
“I doubt she wants to see you.” Vegeta responded with a smirk.  
“Just get out of my way.” Yamcha growled, trying to sound tough but he was visibly shaking.  
“The only one who is in the way is you.” Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the man.  
“I said get out of my way.” Vegeta was surprised that Yamcha was still engaging in this battle of wills, but he was sure to lose.  
“Make me.” Vegeta responded with a cocky grin.  
It wasn’t hard to dodge the blow Yamcha threw at him and it was just as easy for Vegeta to land one and send him running off with his tail between his legs. Weak was the only word that Vegeta could use in association with Yamcha. Vegeta shook his head and walked back inside as he heard Bulma’s phone ring from a few rooms away. 

“You know nothing is more annoying than Yamcha calling me to complain.” Bulma started as she cornered Vegeta in the hallway.  
“You’re right nothing is more annoying than Yamcha.” Vegeta responded looking very relaxed. “What’s your point?”  
“My point is you can’t just go around punching my boyfriend whenever you feel like it!” Bulma exclaimed angrily turning her back to him.  
The words hit Vegeta much harder than he had expected, leaving him feeling off balance and even a little sick. She kept her back to him which allowed him to remain composed while he gathered his scattered thoughts. He wasn’t sure what to say, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her more. Silence stretched between them growing heavier by the minute.  
“I guess the childish part of me was hoping that he would no longer be your boyfriend, after what happened the other night.” These were the words Vegeta had managed to piece together in his head. Yet they still had him confused. When Bulma didn’t respond Vegeta shook his head and exited the room. He was lost in his own way and had a lot he needed to figure out with the new feelings that he was now struggling with.

A conclusion was drawn after a long sleepless night alone. It was probably the hardest decision Vegeta had made in his life.  
“Where are you going?” Bulma asked agitated.  
Panchy had mentioned that Vegeta was departing, which in and of itself wasn’t a problem. He was an adult he could leave whenever he wanted. But her mother had seemed stressed about the fact that she did not think Vegeta was going to return. That had distressed Bulma almost immediately and she could not help but think that it was her fault. Vegeta’s behavior towards her the last few days had been awkward at best. Bulma had expected more familiarity and perhaps a level of comfort after they had shared some of the deepest parts of themselves with each other. And then after Vegeta’s words the night before she had expected him to stay and claim her. But now he was leaving, and maybe never returning. She felt like a fool.  
“Just as I told your mother before.” Vegeta responded coldly with his back still turned to her.  
“Yes.” Bulma responded irritably. “But where are you going?”  
“I’m not sure yet.” Vegeta turned towards her and shrugged casually.  
Bulma looked ragged. One glance at her and he could tell she had been up all night as well. What had kept her awake into the late hours of the morning? What thoughts had been going through her head? Had she been alone? Vegeta wanted to ask all of this and more.  
“You can’t just leave and not tell anyone where you are going.” Bulma explained. “What if something happens? How are people supposed to know you’re ok?”  
“Oh?” Vegeta chuckled raising an eyebrow. “Are you concerned about my safety?”  
“No!” Bulma denied immediately, her voice stressed making it crystal clear that it was a lie.  
“Then why ask?” Vegeta muttered as he crossed his arms and examined her closer.  
The pale skin of her face and her neck was slowly gaining a blush to it and Vegeta could hear her erratic heartbeat growing faster with each second that passed. He couldn’t tell if she were embarrassed or angry. She opened her mouth a few times as if to respond than quickly closed it. Vegeta could only assume that she couldn’t think of an aggressive enough response. Everything about her was, and simply had to be aggressive. It was simply who she was. Vegeta had disliked this about her at first but learned that he much preferred an aggressive Bulma to the meek, sad Bulma she had been with Yamcha. Now her behavior was probably one of the things he liked the most about her.  
“M..my m..mom.” Bulma finally stumbled over the words, realizing her silence might have been too long for her response to be believable. “She’s very upset and afraid that you won’t come back.”  
“Oh?” Vegeta grinned at this, he knew Panchy liked him well enough but he doubted she was upset enough to send her daughter after him. “Your….mother is concerned about me?”  
“Yes!” Bulma declared, but as he drew closer she could tell he saw right through her.  
“Well, I’m sure your…..mother will be ok. After all, your sister is already off fighting bad guys like me across the universe and she’s perfectly fine with that. I doubt she will miss a freeloading alien all that much.” These words were to test her, and she failed as soon as he made it apparent that he was only playing along.  
“You’re an ass.” Bulma growled taking a step closer to him.  
“Why?” Vegeta was baiting her at this point. Perhaps if he pushed her enough she would tell him what she was really thinking.  
“You were going to leave…” Bulma muttered, her voice growing pained. “Without even saying goodbye.”  
It was there, Vegeta could see it in her eyes. It had been the main reason he had been trying to avoid her as he left. Betrayal. Vegeta could tell that his leaving pained her. It was what he had been expecting, but he didn’t like it. Bulma could tell that he had known it would, and perhaps that made it sting worse. The fire she had displayed moments before had been doused almost immediately. But she was telling him the truth now, she was no longer hiding behind a wall. Bulma was simply herself.  
“Yes.” Vegeta muttered, his cockiness disappearing  
“You’re running away.” Bulma declared.  
She was right, he was running away. But not in the normal sense, he wasn’t a child running away from home or a person running away from their family. Even though she definitely made him feel like a child. No his actions were probably more childish than that, he was an adult running away from himself.  
“Yes.” Vegeta answered solemnly.  
Vegeta felt ashamed slightly, a lot of it was due to her tone, but he also knew that he should be ashamed for his actions. He was behaving like a coward.  
“You…” Bulma began her face filling with rage. “You are a hypocrite and a coward.”  
Perhaps she was hoping to offend him, or hoping he would argue back so that she could convince him to stay but Bulma immediately knew she wasn’t going to get the response she wanted when he stayed quiet.  
“Yes.” Vegeta nodded, admitting to the worst of his flaws.  
“You said all of those terrible things to Yamcha, and you are no better than he is. At least he stuck around.” Bulma spit cuttingly.  
“You misunderstand.” Vegeta responded, her words lighting a fire. “I am a coward, and I am a hypocrite, but one day I will be more.”  
Vegeta’s gaze was intense, making Bulma feel slightly uncomfortable. But his words seemed to calm her anger though he himself looked angry.  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Bulma scoffed.  
“I sure hope so.” Vegeta responded in a low tone before turning away and leaving her behind for now.  
Bulma’s blood turned to ice as she watched him until he disappeared. It was almost as if part of her had broken when he had walked away. Bulma tried to shake the thought from her head. These feeling were far too irrational. She had to be overreacting. Bulma barely knew Vegeta, and they had spent most of their time fighting. He had caused so much trouble, and death. And yet, she just wanted him to return.


End file.
